


Guardian Demon Shane

by avocadoxunsolved



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, demon shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoxunsolved/pseuds/avocadoxunsolved
Summary: This was inspired by @anormalpapergram’s comic on Instagram. It’s Shane being a demon, but instead of being out to hurt Ryan, he protects him from other demons. This is NOT a shipping fanfic.





	Guardian Demon Shane

..........  
“And... we’re rolling!” TJ, Buzzfeed Unsolved’s freelance cameraman, yelled. Ryan Bergara, self-titled “ghoul killer”, stood pale and clammy next to his co-host, Shane Madej, a lanky skeptic. They were investigating the Villisca Axe Murder House in Villisca, Iowa, a haunted mansion ranked higher than the infamous Sallie House in terms of paranormal activity. 

“You nervous, Bergara?”, Shane asked, jokingly. Ryan rolled his eyes. Of course he was nervous. The Sallie House had been the most dangerous and demonic place they’d ever investigated and this house of horrors was supposed to be even worse. 

“Not at all,” he spit back, sounding more agitated than meant to. Shane’s expression softened, and both he and Ryan turned to the camera to begin the intro.

“Today, on the season premier of Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, we investigate the Villisca Axe Murder House as part of our ongoing investigation into the question ‘are ghosts real?’” Just as Shane finished his scoff-and-head-shake routine, Ryan felt a burning sensation on his arm and heard a faint, whisper behind him, like dry leaves scraping pavement. He rubbed the back of his arm and glanced behind him, but didn’t say anything; this season he wasn’t going to be scared by wind and drafts. 

As they moved further into the house, Ryan’s anxiety and apprehension turned into terror. He felt as if there were a million eyes on him at all times and he kept hearing scrapings and whispers. “Do you feel anything at all?” he asked his partner, who had been doing his usual shtick of taunting and threatening the ghosts and demons.

“Nope,” Shane replied cheerfully, “Wind doesn’t make me feel a thing.” He went to investigate a broken shaving mirror propped up against the wall. Ryan moved in the opposite direction, squinting at a dark shape at the far end of a narrow hallway. As he walked closer, the feeling of being watched intensified, and though he wasn’t what he would call spiritually sensitive, he felt such a dark energy he didn’t want to go any closer. He shined a flashlight at the shape and the bright beam barely made a dent in the dark shadow. 

“Shane?” He called. The shape hadn’t moved, but his flashlight had flickered off.

“Hmm?” Shane made a disinterested noise. The shape now had two florescent red dots in the center, like two neon signs, like two bright planets, like two... eyes.

Ryan felt like he had swallowed a billiard ball and the flashlight slipped out of his hands. “Shane, get over here right now!” 

“I’m coming, calm down.” Shane yelled back. The faint whispers increased in volume and the room became unbearably cold. Ryan frantically dug for his small bottle of holy water and found it just as Shane arrived at his side. 

“What’s the problem?” He asked. Ryan gestured to the dark shadow and it’s two glowing eyes.

“That’s the problem! Tell me you see it too.” 

“Yeah, I do. It’s interesting, but it’s not dangerous. ‘Cmon.” As Shane finished speaking, the shadow grew bigger. Ryan uncorked the bottle, prepared to use it, but the shadow seemingly lunged at him, and he blacked out, feeling an intense pain in his right arm.

When he came to, Shane, Devon, and TJ were standing over him. His arm had three angry red lines on it, like burns. “What happened?” he croaked, faintly. 

“I don’t know!” TJ said. “That weird shadow came at you, our lights went out, and the cameras stopped running; we couldn’t see a thing.”

“Are you alright, dude?” Shane helped him up, and Ryan noticed a sizable, ragged, bloody scratch on his right forearm. Shane noticed him staring and pulled his sleeve down to cover it. “Do you want to continue the investigation?” Ryan thought about it. On one hand, he felt like shit. He was shaking and cold and his arm burned. But on the other, this was the biggest piece of evidence of the paranormal he’d found in six seasons.

“Let’s finish it.” He accepted a bottle of water from Devon and pulled his backpack on. They re-rolled the cameras and headed upstairs, supposedly the most active area of the house. 

Even thought Ryan had chose to finish the investigation, he was starting to regret it. He was dizzy and the burn on his arm wouldn’t stop hurting. Not to mention the whispers were getting louder all the time and it seemed like no one else could hear them. At one point, he went as far as to sit down and cover his ears with his hands, but nothing muffled the whispers. They arrived at the attic of the house, a dank, almost pitch dark room with low ceilings. Ryan decided to finish the investigation off with a spirit box session instead of a seance and solo investigations as originally planned; he just wanted to get out of that house.

He turned on the box and immediately was assaulted with chatter. Most of it might have been intelligible but it was overlapped with so many other voices it was distorted beyond recognition. There was one voice, however, that he could hear almost perfectly. Deep, inhuman, and hoarse, speaking in a different language. He didn’t know which, but the meaning came to him nevertheless. Whoever or whatever this entity was, it was angry with him for coming into its domain and trying to expose it.

The incessant whispers, the background chatter of the box, the emphatic voice, was all too much. He wanted out, he wanted away. He clenched his holy water and his arm burned worse. He uncorked the bottle and an indistinct black figure rose from the floor in front of him, with red glowing eyes and glowing red blood dripping from several scratches. Ryan was overcome with a panic so strong his heartbeats ran together. The figure moved toward him but was blocked by another figure, not as wide, but tall, lanky, with a large head and even bigger horns. The two wraiths grappled, the thin one clawing at the other’s eyes, the wider one scratching at his horns. “Get the hell away from him! Don’t fucking touch him!” the taller figure screamed, the voice was powerful, loud but awfully familiar.

The figure spoke in Shane’s voice, but it couldn’t be him, it couldn’t be...  
The tall demon spoke again. “I rank higher than you! Don’t come anywhere near him!” The original figure bowed, defeated, and sunk back into the floor. 

The horned figure turned and addressed him. “All you alright, Ryan?” Ryan blinked hard. The demon had Shane’s face, had his voice but he had jagged, curved horns, a massive wings, blank red eyes and was bleeding florescent blood. 

“Y-you’re a demon?” Ryan stuttered. 

“Yeah, I am, Mr. Detective.” Shane said, holding his hand to a bleeding gash in his side.

“But why would you save me?” he was terrified, but grateful. 

“Because, dipshit. You’re my friend,” Shane said, annoyed and still nursing several cuts. Devon and TJ, who they’d forgotten about, stared, shell-shocked.  
“And by the way,” Shane continued, talking to their crew, “none of this goes on YouTube, you hear me? Cut that all out, blame it on camera troubles for all I care. No one can know what I am.” 

“Uh... of course.” TJ said.  
.........  
“@__rawbread says: ‘not much evidence this one, huh, Ryan? tough start to a season for the Boogaras. #shaniacsstaywinnin’” Ryan read aloud. The majority of the post mortem questions had been comments on lack of evidence, but he didn’t care. Shane had (indirectly) admitted ghosts were real by saying he was a demon, which was a win in his book.


End file.
